


Christmas Plans

by Picasso12



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picasso12/pseuds/Picasso12
Summary: Sometimes the best laid plans are made when you least expect it. Even and Isak make most of their plans that way. Isak's gotten used to it and kinda loves it.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Christmas Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I was wanting to try and write something for Evak but between kids, school and Xmas planning, I've had no time. I happened to see a manip of Isak and Even kissing in a lift and while ironing (very random 😂), I had to get this one shot down. Its really short and I do apologise but I wanted to get this idea down as it wouldnt leave me. It's very loosely Christmassy but I kinda like it. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas you lovely lot ❤❤🎄🎄

Both dressed in navy blue jumpers, jeans and the cosiest of thick beanies, they're in the dark grey lift on the way up to their apartment, winter coats briefly on the floor at their feet. They're talking about Christmas and where to spend the actual day. Isak does want to see his mom for some of it, when he mentions this days ago, he quietly strokes Even's shoulder hoping he'll offer to accompany Isak. He feels stronger with Even by his side. Always has, always will, his heart will never get used to it.

Even strokes his cheek in return saying of course he will and lets his lips gently brush over Isak's top lip, the slightest of touches accompanied by his deepest smile saved only for Isak in private.

Plan made that they would then go to Even's parents for their Xmas meal in the late afternoon. Isak looks forward to this as he has always felt relaxed and comfortable in Evens parents home. Whether it is because he's soaking up what having a stable, loving family unit would've been like all these years. His parents giving warm hugs, laughter, interest in Isak and his daily routines all surrounded by Even and his bright smile, eyes wrinkled in the corners, glad of the love that Isak is feeling.

So today in this unseasonably warm lift for this time of year, Even suggests move to a bigger place next year, letting the idea bounce around like static between their bodies. He says he especially wants a bigger kitchen as he has all these ideas for more adventurous baking in the future and their tiny corner kitchen with a small folding table and 2 plastic backed chairs just arent cutting it anymore.

Isak lights up at the idea but makes sure that it's when they have a bit more money behind them. Even finds Isak's cautious approach very endearing but he wants to start living his life as full as it can be with Isak as he is everything and more to Even and all the thoughts of the life and adventures they can have together too much for his happy heart to take and keep to himself. Isak kisses Even tenderly and says 'I'll live anywhere as long as it's with you, every part of you'. 

Hands brushing, another deep and life changing beat of heart for both. Shallow breaths and moistened eyes. Isak pulls his phone out of his pocket, a new iPhone (early present from Even that he couldn't wait to give) and takes a quick selfie. Lips opening for a deeper kiss, peek of tongue waiting to move forward. It feels like a gravitous moment full of love, possibility and the other half of Isak's soul right by his side.


End file.
